TRANSFORMATION
by E.T pseudo
Summary: Ceci est une correction d'une fic' que j'avais mis en ligne, j'ai corriger une partie des fautes mais il en reste encore donc voila, sinon cette fic' parle de Mathieu Sommet et de la fin de SLG. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien en lisant donc bonne lecteur malgré les fautes qui reste ! encore dsl !


TRANSFORMATION

Il est 22h30, un dimanche soir, je viens de finir d'écrire l'épisode, je twitte un peu message pour dire que l'écriture est fini. Mon chat, Wifi me grimpe sur les genoux, je le caresse, il ronronne. Je le fais descendre gentiment de mes genoux, pour pouvoir aller au lit. Une fois coucher dans mon lit, Wifi arrive et se blottis contre moi pour avoir chaud.  
Au réveille, j'ai mal à la tête, plus précisément aux deux côtes de la tête juste au dessus des oreilles, je prends la trousse à médicament et prend le bon médicament pour calmer la douleur. Plus tard, vers midi, j'ai toujours mal mais en plus j'ai mal aux fesses. Je prends donc un autre médicament plus fort, j'espère aller mieux pour pouvoir tourner l'épisode demain. Je reste, le restant de la journée allongé dans mon lit, toujours en pyjama, avec Wifi comme compagnie, il m'est fidèle. 19:00, j'ai faim, je décide de dîner maintenant, juste après je retourne dormir avec le tournis, j'ai presque plus le sens de l'orientation, même si je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je me couche et m'endort aussitôt. A mon réveille je n'ai plus mal a la tête ni au fesse, ALLER ! C'est un miracle, hier j'ai cru mourir et là je suis en pleine forme. Je décide de quand même regarde ma tête dans la glace et là, avec stupeur, je me fais peur moi-même ! Je découvre mon visage. Mon visage est plus vraiment mon visage, mais à moitié celui d'un ….CHAT! J'ai maintenant deux oreilles de chat pille au endroit au j'avais eu mal la veille, je ne crois pas que cela est une coïncidence. Bizarrement, je sens quelque chose bougé derrière moi, je me retourne de curiosité et là, je vois que j'ai aussi une queue! Je m'exclame:  
\- Il manque plus que cela!  
Je regarde l'heure, 11h, Alexis va pas tarder à arrivé pour tourner avec moi, comment je vais faire moi pour tourner comme sa? Que va dire Alexis quand il va me voir? T'en de question au qu'elle je n'ai pas la réponse. Je décide de prendre un bonnet pour cacher mes oreilles, je mets le bonnet, me regarde, on voit encore les oreilles a travers le bonnet, pas grave c'est déjà mieux que sans rien. Je mets ma queue dans mon pantalon, elle ne se voyait pas, sauf si je la bouge. Bon il reste le problème des oreilles. J'enlève le bonnet pour regardé mes "nouvelles" oreilles, je les fais bouger comme les chats, c'est drôle quand on y pense. Wifi, assit à la porte de la salle de bain me regarde la tête pencher sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas, il essaye de comprendre mais bon il abandonne et part dormir sur le lit pas encore fait. Je sors de la salle de bain, regarde tout les chapeaux que j'ai, finalement le bonnet c'est le mieux. Je le remets en sorte de bien tout camouflé, et voilà!  
TOC TOC, Quelqu'un toc à la porte, ca doit être Alexis. 

Je me dirige vers la porte et avant d'ouvrir je remets bien mon bonnet et ma ''queue''. J'ouvre la porte à Alexis qui ne remarque rien pour le moment. Il me dit :  
\- Pourquoi as-tu mis ton bonnet dans ton appart ? Il ne fait pas froid ici pourtant !  
\- Ouais, mais bon quoi, j'avais envi de … changé ? Et …. J'avais froid !  
\- OK, si tu veux Mat'…  
Alexis rentre dans l'appart, mon appart et s'assoit sur mon canapé. Il me regarde bizarrement comme si quelle que chose ne va pas.  
\- Quesque qu'il y a Alex ?  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme toi ? Tu veux vraiment tourner aujourd'hui ?  
\- Si je vais mieux, j'étais malade hier, mais sa va mieux, on va quand même tourner aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais, tu ne va pas garder ton bonnet quand même pour tourner ?  
\- Bah je ne sais pas, euh… je vais le garder je pense !  
\- Tu ne me cache pas quelle que chose par hasard?  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui !  
J'enlève ma ''queue'' de dans mon pantalon, et enlève mon bonnet la tête basse, je redresse la tête pour voir la réaction d'Alexis, il est bouche-bée, il en revient pas, sa se voit dans c'est yeux, tout ce voit dans c'est yeux, je remets mon bonnet et ma ''queue'' dans mon pantalon.  
\- T-t-tu es un chat ? Mec t'es devenu un chat ? Comment-tu as fais ?  
\- Oui je suis devenu un chat et je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver, sa c'est passer pendant la nuit, cette nuit, passons ce détail et trouvons une solution.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu portes un bonnet, mais même si je sais ce que tu as maintenant, tu ne vas pas tourner avec ton bonnet ?  
\- Bah non, faut trouver une solution.  
\- On fait genre, y a ton chat qui ce révolte et utilise le logiciel de montage et dans le montage il te rajouter des oreilles de chat. Ca te va ?  
\- Et une queue ! Et oui sa me va, de toute façon on a que sa comme solution alors.

Jeudi matin, sa veux dire deux jours plus tard, j'ai toujours mes oreilles de chat et ma queue, je me réveille tôt pour commencer le montage de la vidéo, j'espère que les gens vont trouver cette idée bien, en espérant que pour le prochaine épisode, je ne les aurai plus, sinon ils vont ce pose de sérieuse question. Je passe la nuit à monter la vidéo, vers 13H j'ai enfin fini.  
\- Enfin ! Maintenant un bon café !  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine, me prépare mon café. Mon chat arrive et se frotte contre moi cela veux dire qu'il a faim a mon avis, je le sers et tout a coup j'ai envi de manger ses croquettes. Sans réfléchir, je prends une assiette et mets des croquettes dedans, et mange les croquettes comme un chat sa veux sans couvert. Je mange, arrive à la moitié de l'assiette de croquettes, je me redresse, et réalise ce que je fais.  
\- Mais, quoi? Mais quesce que je fais là?!  
Je m'arrête de manger, regarde l'assiette et dit:  
\- Et mais ce n'est pas mauvais! Quesce que je raconte se sont des croquettes pour CHAT, et j'aime bien ?! Au mon dieu, sa va pas le faire.  
Je regarde à nouveau l'assiette, et fini de la manger. Je courts vers mon téléphone pour appeler Alexis, pour lui dire ce que je viens de faire et pour lui demander des conseils... Je suis paniqué!  
\- allo Mat'.  
\- Oui Alex je viens de faire un truc, bizarre ...  
\- Bah développe, dit !  
\- J'ai mangé des croquettes pour chat ... et j'ai trouvé ca bon! Y a un problème!  
\- Euh... t'as mangé des croquettes pour chat et TU AS AIME?  
\- OUI ! Il faut que tu m'aides!  
\- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi moi? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je suis désoler mec.  
\- Je comprends bah désoler de t'avoir déranger...  
Je raccroche le téléphone, me dirige vers l'ordinateur et uploda la vidéo de ce soir. Je m'assis dans le canapé et sans m'en rendre compte m'endort comme un petit chat. A mon réveille il était 18h16, Je me précipite sur l'ordinateur pour mettre la vidéo en ligne, avec un petit message "Désoler pour le retard" c'est court mais bon voilà quoi. Je passe la soirée sur l'ordi et envoyer des messages à Alexis.  
"Mais imagine, un jour je me transforme en chat mais entièrement en chat, et que je ressemble à… Wifi..."  
"Mais Mat' voyons, sa n'arrivera jamais "  
"Ouais ..."  
Je n'éteins pas mon téléphone, la fatigue me gagne donc je me couche beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et m'endors très facilement.  
A mon réveille, je veux me lever mais ...  
\- MIAOU ! MIAOU!  
Je n'arrive plus à parler, je fais que miauler, et… J'AI UN CORP DE CHAT ! Je suis devenu un vrai de chez vrai chat, comme je l'avais dit à Alexis hier soir. Que faire? Je décide de marcher, sa me fais bizarre de marcher sur quatre pattes. Saute du lit, regarde le sol pour voir comme je marche et relève la tête. Je tombe nez à nez avec Wifi, qui est un peu plus grand que moi.  
\- Wifi?!  
\- Ouais c'est moi, pourquoi?  
\- Tu ne me reconnais pas?  
\- Non, pourquoi? T'es qui?  
\- Mathieu, c'est moi Mathieu, ton maitre, l'homme qui vis avec toi, qui te donne à manger.  
\- Pas possible, je ne suis pas si bête que ca, mon maitre n'es pas comme moi. Il se retourne mais mathieu le rattrape.  
\- Je te le jure tu te rappelle pas j'avais des oreilles et la je viens de me transformer en chat, cette nuit, va faire le tour de l'appart tu verras par toi même, il est plus la enfin, je suis la, c'est moi !  
\- Ok je vais faire le tour et on reparle après.  
Wifi part faire le tour de tout les recoins de chaque pièce, je m'assois au milieu du salon, à rien faire. Je me mets à faire ma toilette, sa me fais vraiment très bizarre donc j'arrête car j'y arrive pas.  
Dix minutes plus tard Wifi réapparue, s'assois devant moi et me dit:  
\- T'as raison, mon maitre est pas là mais il doit être parti dehors, un endroit ou j'aimerai beaucoup aller mais mon maitre m'en interdit...  
\- Alors de un "ton maitre" il s'appelle Mathieu, donc moi, et si je veux pas que tu sortes c'est pour t'as protection, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et si se soir Mathieu n'ai pas rentre tu me croira que je suis Mathieu donc ton maitre?  
\- Oui car il ne part jamais sans me mettre à manger et si il ne me met pas à manger avant de partir il revient toujours pour me donnais de la nourriture donc je veux bien te croire.  
Je me dis qu'il faut que je prévienne Alexis. Mon télèphone, hier soir, la table. Je saute sur la table, avec mes pattes, et essaye d'appelle Alexis.  
\- Mec, tu fais quoi avec sa? Ce n'est pas a nous c'est au maitre.  
Wifi me rejoint sur la table et me regarde.  
\- Mais j'appelle Alexis, mon ami et je te rappelle que je suis "ton maitre" donc Mathieu.  
Au bon de 5 min j'arrive enfin à appeler Alexis.  
\- Miaou!  
\- Allo, Mat'?  
\- Miaou, miaou!  
\- Allo, c'est qui? Mat' si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle!  
\- MIAOU!  
Alexis raccroche.  
\- Il a raccroché...  
\- C'est normale mec, les autres ne comprenne pas notre langue.  
\- Je le savais merci!  
Je saute sur le canapé, m'allonge, le regarde.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dormes toujours.  
Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors. Dans la soirée, Wifi me réveille et me dit:  
\- Maitre j'ai faim!  
\- Appelle-moi Mathieu et pas maitre ok?! Et depuis quand tu me crois?  
\- C'est le soir, il est toujours pas rentrée et vu que si tu es mon maitre, pardon Mathieu tu dois me donnais à manger.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine, regarde autour de moi, tous les meuble était haut. Comment grimper pour attraper le paquet de croquettes, que j'ai oublié de ranger et heureusement. Je regarde bien autour de moi mais ne vois pas comment monter là-haut. Je regarde Wifi.  
\- Tu sais comment grimpe en haut?  
\- Bien sur! Regarde un peu sa mec!  
Wifi saute sur un sac, sur un autre et fini par arriver sur le meuble en haut.  
\- Maintenant tu pousses le paquet de croquettes jusqu'a ce qui tombe par terre, ok?  
Wifi se mets à pousser le paquet de croquettes, il tombe à terre. Wifi saut à terre pour me rejoindre. J'ouvre le paquet de croquettes. Elles roulent un peu sur le sol, Wifi commence à manger, je fais de même. Au même moment quelqu'un rentre dans l'appart, Wifi et moi nous nous retournons en même temps. C'est Alexis. Je me précipite vers lui, en criant son nom mais lui entendais que des miaulements. Wifi me suivais. Alexis se penche et me prends.  
\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Mat' t'es la ?  
\- Miaou miaou ! (Mais si tu m'as déjà vu, je suis Mathieu je suis là !)  
\- Ou ou !  
\- MIAOU ! (Mais bordel JE SUIS LA)  
Alexis me repose par terre, et par faire le tour de mon appart, je grimpe sur mon bureau ou il y a mon ordi, un page pour écrire est déjà ouvert, heureusement ! J'ai que de la chance sur sa mais pas le reste. Je marche sur les touches qui faut pour écrire un message destiner à Alexis. Il arrive, et lit « JE SUIS MATHIEU » et oui j'écris en majuscule. Je miaule, il me regarde, s'assois sur la chaise de bureau qui est en face de moi.  
\- Mathieu ?  
\- Miaou ! (Enfin tu comprends !)  
Wifi arrive est s'assois à côte de moi en face d'Alexis.  
\- Comment t'as fait pour lui parler ?  
\- Wifi voyons je suis ton maitre, je parle sa langue, et le seul moyen de parle avec Alexis c'est le clavier.  
\- T'es trop fort ! Tu pourras m'apprendre ?  
\- T'inquiète !  
Je me mets sur le clavier et écris, « MAIS OUI C'EST MOI, JE TE L'AVAIS DIT »  
\- Mais, Mais comment on va faire ? Mec t'es devenu un vrai chat !  
« JE NE SAIS PAS MAIS … C'EST LA FIN DE L'EMISSION IL FAUDRA LE DIRE EN VIDEO »  
\- Mais comment leur expliquer ?  
« ON LEUR DIRA LA VERITER ET PUIS VOILA »  
Alexis part dans ma chambre, il revient avec un sac, il me prend me met dedans et fait de même avec Wifi. J'entends qu'il ferme mon appart à clé. Je ne sais pas ou il nous emmène, mais en tout cas il fait vraiment noir dans le sac, il aurai pu prendre autre chose. 20 minutes plus tard, enfin ils nous sortent du sac, il fessait chaud dedans ! Je regarde autour de moi pour voir ou nous sommes, on est chez Alexis.  
\- Putain, on est ou la ? Je veux rentre à la maison !  
\- Wifi, ici est notre nouvelle maison, c'est Alexis qui va s'occuper de nous.  
Wifi commence par inspecter l'appart, et regarde chaque recoin, et découvre chaque pièce, mais moi je les connais déjà, mais bon je décide de le suivre, je n'est rien d'autre à faire. Une fois avoir fini le tour de l'appart, je regarde Alexis qui avais sorti la caméra, je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, annoncer la fin de l'émission à tout le monde. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi, Alexis est assis sur son canapé pour tourner, je lui grimpe sur genou, et il tourne la vidéo avec moi sur ses genoux. Il fait le montage et je me connecte sur mon compte youtube, il met la vidéo en ligne, je ne préfère pas regarder les commentaires, les retours de cette vidéo. C'est la fin de Salut Les Geeks.

1 an plus tard.

Je suis toujours un chat, je suis devenu super ami avec Wifi, il m'a appris à faire les trucs de chat et moi je lui ai appris à lire et écrire sur un clavier. Je vis une vie de chat, je mange, je dors mais je parle avec Alexis de temps en temps, lui de son côté il avait continu les vidéos, il avait atteint beaucoup plus de notoriété qu'avant. Je regrette beaucoup, mon émission, sa me manque les vidéos. Une fois par mois, Alexis me film avec Wifi et la poste sur la chaîne, des vidéos de même pas 5 minutes, mais bon voila quoi. J'ai lu les commentaires d'une vidéos ca disait des choses comme :  
« Il est trop chou Wifi ! et l'autre chat aussi ! »  
« L'autre chat, Mathieu ? et bah c'est le contraire de Wifi au niveau de couleur ! »  
« Je me désabonne, il faut plus de vidéo c'est nul ! »  
« Mais pourquoi il fait plus de vidéo ? »  
« Les mec qui dans les commentaires qui dis se demande pourquoi il fait plus de vidéo, il fallait regarde la dernière vidéo avec que Alexis, je n'aime pas les gens comme ça ! »  
J'en ai eu marre, maintenant je lis plus le commentaire. Je me pose toujours la question de comment je suis devenu un chat ? Je crois que je n'aurai jamais la réponse. Mais si seulement les gens pouvais savoir à quelle point ne plus faire de vidéo me fais de la peine. Et que j'ai perdu quasiment tout mes amis d'avant à cause de cette transformation, mais bon maintenant je suis chat et je dois vivre avec ca. 


End file.
